Jess Who
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Third time is hopefully the charm.  I keep posting this.  I hope you can read it now.  Jess has amnesia, and is confused.  She's having a hard time figuring out her life at the ARC.
1. Chapter 1

Tile: Jess Who?, Chapter One

Author: Pinkca4569

Rating: T

Spoilers: Series 5, specific details of some episodes

Description: Jess gets amnesia, and is having trouble figuring things out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters.

Author's Note: Recently there was a fic about Becker getting amnesia. I wrote one. I think, though, there hasn't been one with Jess as the amnesiac. I think that could be funny. Here it is...

Also: This fic stands alone from my other stories, and Jess/Becker are not a couple.

Jess Who?, Chapter One

"Jess!" screamed Becker.

He ran, but the creature got there first. Jess screamed. The creature jumped just as Becker fired. Jess stumbled backwards, falling, and smacking her head against the floor.

Becker ran, jumping over the creature, and knelt by her side.

"Jess!"

"She's unconscious," said Matt. "The medics are on their way."

As Jess lay in medical, Becker paced in the outside corridors.

Finally, Lester came out. "She's awake. You can go and see her, but there is something you should know. Jess has amnesia."

Becker grimaced. "No," he whispered. "God, no."

"She should recover fully."

"Should?" asked Abby, in concern.

"It's a tricky thing, apparently. Why don't you all go in, one at a time. Be gentle."

"Becker?"

He shook his head. "You go first Abby."

She nodded, and went in.

Matt put his hand on Becker's shoulder. "She'll be alright."

"It's my fault. I didn't get to her in time."

"You did," said Emily. "You shot the creature."

"Jess got hurt, Emily. She's supposed to be safe."

"Look, mate, there was nothing you could do," said Matt.

Abby came back out.

"It's true. She has no idea who I am."

Becker cursed.

"You should go in," she said to him.

Becker frowned. "I don't think I can. I...have stuff to do," he said, and quickly left.

"What is he doing?" asked Abby. "I know he's worried sick."

"You know Becker," said Connor. "He can't handle it when his soldier boy routine cracks."

"Jess is scared. She needs him."

"I'll go talk to Becker," said Matt.

"And I'll go cheer up Jess."

"She doesn't know who you are," said Abby.

"Doesn't matter. I'm charming," he said with a smile, and disappeared inside the medical section.

Matt finally convinced Becker to go see Jess, when he did, he walked into Jess and Connor sitting side by side on her bed, laughing hysterically.

"Hi, Mate," said Connor happily. "Jess, this is Becker."

"Hi," she said.

"Um...hi."

She frowned. "I know you too?"

"Yeah. I'm Captain Becker."

"No first name?"

"No," he said.

Becker couldn't look her in the eyes. He felt guilty, plus he was overwhelmed with worry. He couldn't let her see how worried he was.

Jess looked at him. Something about this captain was odd. He was uncomfortable with her, obviously. Why couldn't he look at her?

Connor saw that this was not going well. "She's doing really well."

"Except she can't remember anything," snapped Becker.

"Well, yeah, except for that," said Connor.

"So, how do I know you?"

"I'm head of security."

"Oh. So where were you when I got hurt?"

Jess asked because she was a blank slate, and she hungered for information. She wasn't being mean or judgmental, but for Becker, that was all he heard.

"I was there! I shot the creature!" he cried defensively.

Jess was alarmed at the anger in his voice. It scared her, which made her angry. "Then why did I get hurt?"

Connor intervened. He saw the look on Becker's face, and knew how upset he was, even if Jess misunderstood.

"Everyone calm down. Jess is just confused, mate. She didn't mean anything. Jess, he saved your life."

"Forget it, Connor," said Becker, leaving.

"Mate, come back!" cried Connor.

"I don't like him," said Jess.

"He's upset."

"Why? He remembers who he is, doesn't he?" asked Jess.

Connor smiled. "Good point. Don't take it personally, Jess. Becker gets...intense."

Jess frowned.

Lester walked in.

"Who are you, again?" asked Jess, tired, confused, sore, and grumpy.

"I, Miss Parker, am your boss."

"Right," she said. She sighed, small tears falling. "I don't remember you."

Connor put his arms around her, and she leaned in to the embrace.

"Sh," he said. "Everything's going to be alright."

Becker had peaked inside, and jealously saw Connor doing what he wanted to do, but couldn't. He gave up, and walked away, again.

"Don't worry, Jess," said Lester kindly. "It won't last. The doctors assure me that nothing is seriously wrong, and your memory should return. If it doesn't I'll fire them."

"Um, thank you?"

"Not at all," he said. "I'll send Abby back in."

"Who?"

"The blond girl," said Lester.

"She's your best mate. She lives with us," said Connor.

"Us?"

"Yeah, we're your roommates," he said.

Jess smiled, and wiped her tears. "Oh, good."

Connor smiled. "The docs say we can take you home but you shouldn't be alone."

"No, in fact, Miss Parker, until your memory comes back, you should stay in medical during the day. That way you can read some of the files, not the top secret ones, obviously, and your co-workers can take you around the ARC to jog your memory."

"And we'll take you home at night," said Connor.

"OK."

"Excellent," said Lester. "Get back to normal soon," he said, shaking his head. "Life in the ARC, always nice and dull."

Abby and Connor took Jess home.

"Wow! We live here?"

"It's your place. You invited us in," said Abby.

"Really? Why?"

Connor smiled. "You like me," he said.

Abby rolled her eyes. "I'll make some tea," she said, moving to the kitchen.

Jess blushed as Connor smiled at her.. "I do like you, " she said.

He smiled. "Naturally, I keep telling everyone, I have charm."

She laughed.

"OK, Jess, your room is over here," said Abby, taking her hand. "Now, take it easy, and don't worry if you don't recognize anything."

"OK," said Jess, and she walked into her room.

"Recognize anything?" asked Connor. Abby elbowed him.

Jess looked around. "I'm sorry. I don't." She sighed, and flopped down on the bed. "What if I never remember?"

"You will," said Abby. "Take your time. I'll go get dinner ready."

"It's alright," said Connor, sitting next to her on the bed. He put his arm around her.

"Thank you," she said. "You've been so kind. I'm so glad you're here."

He smiled.

Abby popped back in. "I had an idea. I know what she needs to see," she said, smiling. She walked over to Jess' closet.

Connor smiled. "Brilliant, Abby. Come on Jess," he said, pulling her up. "Jess Parker, it's time to meet your clothes."

Abby laughed, dramatically opening Jess' closet. "Your fashions, he means."

"Ooh, I have good taste," she said, peering inside. "All these are mine? I must be happy. I'm so colorful."

Abby laughed. Jess pulled a couple outfits out, but then she frowned.

"Am I a hooker?"

"Excuse me?" asked Abby, as Connor's eyes twitched and he stared in surprise.

"The skirts...they're so short."

Connor laughed. Abby grinned. "You're not a hooker," she said.

"That's a relief," said Jess.

"If you were they'd be black, and leather, with chains and lots of zippers."

"Connor! You aren't helping!" screamed Abby.

"Why are they all so short?" Jess asked, then she whispered, "Am I promiscuous?"

"No, not at all," said Connor. "You're fun, and sweet, maybe a little on the innocent side."

Jess eyed a short blue skirt. "Innocent?"

Connor, again trying to be helpful, said, "You know you have great legs."

Jess blushed. "Thank you," she said, grinning at Connor. She kept grinning.

Abby frowned. "Connor, leave us girls alone for a bit, would you?"

"Sure Abby," said Connor, oblivious to Jess' smiles.

After Connor left, Jess said, "He's cute."

"Yes, he is." Abby said uneasily, "He's...taken. Jess, you have no memory, so you should be careful. You might get some wrong impressions."

"Like what?"

"Like Connor is more to you than a friend."

Jess sighed. "Are you sure? I thought I felt something."

"No, you didn't. You're very good friends. All three of us are. Connor is more like a brother to you."

"Oh. Who he is taken by?"

Abby sighed. This could get sticky. "Connor and I have known each other a long time. We were a couple before you met either of us."

"You and Connor?"

"Yeah," said Abby, seeing Jess' discomfort. "You're happy for us, really."

"Right," said Jess, skeptically.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two, Jess Who?

The next day, Jess still remembered nothing. Connor made breakfast, which was slightly burned. Abby grumbled a little, but Jess was touched by the happy face he made on her toast.

They all went into the ARC and Jess was sent to medical for the day. She simply laid in bed, bored out of her mind.

"I thought I was going to read files?"

The medic shrugged. "Captain Becker wouldn't allow it."

"Why?"

"I don't know, Miss Parker."

Jess grimaced. She did not like this Becker.

Connor dropped by a few hours later.

"Thank goodness!" she cried. "I'm so bored!"

He smiled. "I thought so, how about a movie?" he said, holding up a dvd.

"OK," she said.

"I love this flick," he said. "The original Star Wars."

"Is it a war film?"

Connor laughed. "I kind of envy you. It's like you'll be watching it for the first time."

"I've seen this?"

"Oh, yeah. We both have, like a million times. Sometimes we watch it before Abby wakes up."

"Why?"

"She doesn't really care for the sci-fi genre. That's what I love about you."

Jess smiled. "We have a lot in common, don't we?"

Connor nodded.

"You and Abby don't?"

"Oh, we have the ARC, but yeah, I guess we are pretty different. Oh, sh! It's starting!"

Jess smiled at him. He was so sweet, kind, and cute. Happily she settled back into bed and watched the movie.

Meanwhile, Becker was polishing guns in the armory.

"Captain," said Emily. "Matt has told me you refused to let Jess read the files. May I ask why?"

"She just got mauled by a creature, Emily. She doesn't need to read about more of them."

"Perhaps it will help her regain her memory."

"I don't want her going through anything else."

She sighed.

"You should visit her," said Emily.

"I know. I'm busy."

"Too busy, Captain, to see Jess?"

Becker frowned. "I will...in time."

"Captain, it was not your fault the creature attacked. You saved her."

"Not before she lost her memory."

"That is unfortunate, but if we want her memory back we must help her. You most of all. I know you care about her."

"Sure. She's Jess. I mean, she's hard not to like."

Emily smiled. "Captain, you are being foolish. Go to her. Now."

"Emily, don't give me orders," he said.

She smiled.

"Fine, I was going to go anyway," he said, walking to medical.

Becker peaked inside, and saw Connor and Jess looking very cozy. Connor had moved his chair next to the bed, and Jess had been lounging beside him.

"Temple! What are you doing here?" asked Becker, rather loudly.

Becker startled them both.

"Just watching a movie," said Connor.

"She's supposed to be resting! Don't you have work to do?" he asked.

Jess was fed up with this man. He was rude.

"That's not you business, is it?" she asked.

Becker stared at her, taken off guard by her shortness with him.

"You need time to recover, Jess."

"I am fine. He wasn't bothering me, and it's Miss Barker, Captain."

Connor whispered, "Parker."

Becker stared. It felt like Jess had slapped him.

Connor coughed. "I'll just..."

"Connor, don't go," pleaded Jess.

"It's fine, Jess. I do have work to do."

"See what you did?" she cried after Connor left. "What is wrong with you?"

"Me? You have amnesia. You don't need Temple in here pestering you."

"The only one pestering me is you!" she yelled.

A couple medics ran in.

"Please, Captain. Don't upset her. Maybe you should leave," they said carefully.

"That's an excellent idea," she said. "Leave."

Becker looked at her. Her eyes were full of distrust and dislike. Quietly, he left.

A little while later, Abby had gotten Jess and brought her to the menagerie. She showed her the more docile, cute creatures.

"He's yours?" she asked, as Rex hopped around her.

Abby smiled. "Not legally. He likes me as much as I like him, though."

Jess giggled as he ate lettuce from her hand.

"I thought he might make you smile."

"He does, thank you, Abby."

"Don't thank me, Jess. We're mates."

Jess smiled.

Just then the door opened, and Becker burst in.

"Abby we need to talk. Oh..."

Jess frowned at him.

"What's up?" asked Abby.

Becker stared at Jess, and she moved so her back was to him. Abby sensed the tension.

"Let's talk outside. Jess, I'll be right back," she said.

Jess watched as the two of them had a heated discussion. Becker was upset, and kept looking at Jess. Abby tried to comfort him, but it didn't seem to be working. She knew they were talking about her, and didn't understand why Becker was so upset.

Abby came back in, alone.

"What is with him?" asked Jess.

"What do you mean?"

"Abby, that man is strange, at least with me. He doesn't like me."

Abby laughed. "Becker is hard to read. He has a gruff personality sometimes. Trust me, he has no problem with you, Jess."

"I'm sure he does."

"He's worried."

"Abby, this goes beyond worry."

Abby sighed. "I...it's complicated. Becker is complicated."

Jess frowned and went back to feeding Rex.

Later, the team was gathered in Connor's lab.

"Let her read the files and mission reports," said Abby.

"It's pretty rough stuff," said Becker.

"She can handle it," said Abby. "If you won't talk to her, normally, without being all gruff and tense, let her read about you."

Connor chuckled, but Becker glared.

"Tell you the truth, I don't think it's a good idea," said Matt.

"You do not trust Jess?" asked Emily.

"Normally, I do, absolutely, but she's not herself."

Becker sighed. "Matt's right she isn't. Jess knew us from the reports before she even met us. So, I guess I'm saying I agree with Abby."

"Really?"

He smirked. "Don't get used to it Abigail."

She laughed.

"I'm sorry, I still don't think it's a good idea," said Matt, "besides, didn't the doctor say not to force her memory?"

Becker slammed his into the wall. "I don't care about the bloody doctor! I care about Jess!"

"Finally," muttered Connor.

"Shut up, Temple!"

"Becker, calm yourself," said Emily. "We all care about her, and we all want her to remember."

The others nodded. Becker scoffed. "Let's do something to help her," he said, with forced calm.

"We are, mate," said Matt. "It's going to take time."

"Not too much time," said Abby. "Things are getting...strange." She looked at Becker. "She thinks you don't like her."

Becker frowned, "I know."

"She likes me," said Connor.

Abby frowned, "I know. That worries me too."

Jess' stomach was rumbling. She snuck out to find the canteen. She didn't like the food she was served in medical.

She saw Abby and Becker alone again, this time in the canteen. For some reason, Jess felt it was odd, and she hid. She heard her name a few times, and she heard Connor's name. She couldn't hear the rest.

"You're telling me she has a crush on Connor?"

"She's confused," said Abby.

"Obviously. This is bad."

"Which is why you need to stop acting weird and be yourself with her."

Becker frowned. "Abby..."

"Becker, you and her were close, are close, you know what I mean. Somehow, it happened. Make it happen again."

He sighed. "I don't know how."

She laughed. "You'll think of something. I believe in you," she said, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Jess was mortified, but it was all so clear now.

Becker left the canteen, and Jess ran after him.

"How dare you! Connor is your friend, isn't he? How can you do this to him?"

"Do what? Jess, why are you out of medical?" he said, concerned.

"That's none of your business. How can you and Abby do this?"

"Me and Abby? What do you mean?"

"You know."

Becker shook his head.

Jess ranted on. "I saw you two. You're together, aren't you? You and Abby are...are.."

Becker suddenly got it. "I'm not having a fling with Abby!" said Becker forcefully.

"You are. And it makes sense now. You want Abby, but Abby won't let Connor go. She's too vindictive. She knows Connor loves me, and doesn't want me to have him."

"What?" said Becker, his mind reeling.

"You heard me. You tell Abby that she's too late. She had her chance. Connor loves me and I love him."

Becker felt sick.

"Oh my god. Jess. You're wrong. You are so wrong," he said, trying to take her hand.

"Don't touch me! You disgust me!"

"Jess, you don't know what you're saying! Abby and Connor are happy together. You aren't in love with Connor, and me and Abby are just friends."

"So you and Abby say. Connor hasn't told me so."

"Connor's an idiot. He doesn't realize you think you fancy him."

"I think?" she yelled. "Listen to me, Captain. I'm not an idiot or a child. Don't tell me what I think or who I like."

Becker groaned, grabbing his hurting head. "You can be so insufferable sometimes. I do know what you think, Miss Parker. You're the one without a clue."

"You're awful. I hate you," she said, and stomped off.

Becker shook his head. His world was falling apart.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three, Jess Who?

Jess found Connor's lab.

"Connor! Are you alright?"

"Sure. Why?"

"Becker..."

"Oh, that," he said, chuckling. "You'll see, that's just his way. He treats everyone that way. Well, almost everyone," he said, smirking.

"Yes, I know." She sighed, thinking it was Abby he meant. She said nothing though. "That Captain, I think there is something between me and Captain Becker," said Jess.

"Finally," said Connor. "I thought you'd never figure it out."

She shook her head. "It's obvious."

Connor snickered. "To everyone but Becker."

"Really? Becker made it clear to me how he feels."

"He did? That's a surprise," said Connor.

"It is? I thought he was blatant in his behavior from the moment I saw him."

"So, have you talked, or other things?" he asked with a smirk.

"Talk? Are you kidding? All he does is yell."

Connor laughed. "That's Becker."

"Unfortunately. He's horrible, and mean."

"What?" asked Connor, shocked. "You think...really?"

"Yes. He's mean, and we obviously hate each other."

Connor stared at her. "Um...come on, Jess. You need to rest. I'll take you back to medical."

After dropping Jess off, Connor ran to the menagerie.

"Abby! You won't believe it! Jess thinks...well, she is really confused."

"Really, Connor? I had no idea," said Abby sarcastically. "She thinks you and she are star-crossed lovers, and I, the possessive girlfriend you don't really love is having an affair with Becker. What was your first clue?"

"Um, I didn't really know all that. I just meant that she thinks she and Becker hate each other."

"I know that too. Becker just called and filled me in. He is really upset. This is all so nuts."

"Very nuts," said Connor. "How did she get all those ideas, anyway?"

Abby shrugged. "Becker's an idiot?"

"Ah. Yeah, that's probably how."

"Come on, Connor. We have to settle this," said Abby.

"Yeah, let's go find the idiot," said Connor, following Abby out of the menagerie.

They found Becker in the firing range.

"We have a problem," said Abby.

"I know," said Becker.

"How did you get her so mad at you?" asked Connor.

"I don't know," said Becker.

"Well, we better do something," said Abby. "She can't go on thinking all this crazy stuff. I'm not sharing Connor."

Connor smiled. Becker held his gun firmly. "Uh, you want to put that down?" asked Connor.

Becker didn't even smirk.

"How did this happen?" he asked quietly.

The others shook their heads.

Finally, Connor asked, "How did you get her to be so stuck on you in the first place?"

"She wasn't...She isn't...I didn't...Ugh!" cried Becker with frustration.

"No wonder she's confused. You aren't the best communicator, mate," said Connor.

Blecker glared.

"You need to talk to her," said Abby.

"I tried."

"Did you? Really, Becker?" asked Abby.

He sighed. "She's hard to talk to now. Before, I didn't have to talk much, she always just babbled on. Even the first time we met, I didn't say much. I just walked in, and there she was...bright red shoes, long legs, short, short green skirt," he said, smiling at the memory.

Connor and Abby looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

Connor grinned.

"You have to tell her that the two of you are friends," said Abby.

Connor mumbled, "More than friends." Becker glared at him again. Connor went on. "How did that happen anyway?"

"What?"

"Becker, you're an idiot," said Abby. "This is serious, so I'm not dancing around anymore. You like her."

Becker's eyebrows raised, but his face had an unhappy, exasperated look.

"You do, and you know it," said Abby. "She likes you, too, a lot."

"Or at least she used to," muttered Connor.

"You need to tell her."

Becker faced the other way, and said nothing.

"Damn it, Becker! She thinks you two hate each other, that Connor is in love with her, and you're messing around with me! Do you want her to go on thinking that?"

"Of course not, Abby, but it won't do any good to talk to her. I told you I tried. She won't believe a thing I tell her."

"Make her," said Abby.

"I could try," said Connor.

"Stay away from her!" snapped Becker.

Connor stared at him, then smiled.

"Shut up," said Becker.

"I didn't say a word, mate," said Connor.

Emily had taken it upon herself to try to straighten Jess out.

"Hello," she said, entering Jess' medical room.

"Hi...Emily?"

Emily nodded and smiled. "It must be difficult, to have a blank memory and constantly be told by others who you are, what you like, and what you should do."

"It is."

"Yes, I felt similarly, I believe. I was in the wrong time and I felt out of place. Though everyone was simply trying to help me, it did make me feel more alone."

"Exactly," said Jess.

"I did appreciate some help. Yours, for instance."

"Mine?"

"Hmm. Should I tell you of it?"

"Yes, please."

Emily smiled. "You were very kind, not pushy at all. You told me that I must remember one thing above all else, in this time I could be whoever I wished to be."

Jess smiled. "Good advice."

"Indeed. You offered to help me learn fashion. I declined. I was afraid you would be offended, but you said that you understood. Fashion was up to the individual to decide."

"I like what you wear."

"Thank you, Jess. I admire your outfits, as well."

"I like them. At first, I thought they were a bit short and skimpy."

"And now?"

"I think Connor was right. I like them because they're fun and happy...like me."

Emily nodded. "They are. Did you think they were inappropriate at first?"

"I did."

"So, you were mistaken, but once you learned about yourself, you recognized the error."

"Yes."

"Jess, do you believe, perhaps, you could be mistaken about anything else?"

"What are asking me, Emily, really?"

Emily smiled. "You are intelligent. I am asking you if you think you know Abby, Connor, and Becker well enough to believe assumptions."

"You're saying I'm wrong."

"No, I am asking you if you think that it is possible that you could be wrong."

"Honestly, I don't know."

"Good. Open your eyes, and your ears, Jess. You are the field coordinator. You look at routes, and streets, and then you decide the best way to direct the team to get them where they need to go quickly. You study anomaly data and creature statistics and determine what the teams need, such as more troops or medical assistance. You must do that now: study and make decisions."

Emily handed her a comm. "The team has agreed to let you back 'in the loop,' as Connor phrased it. You may listen in on a typical day in all of our lives. Perhaps, then you will know more and can choose better what to believe."

"Thank you, Emily."

"You are welcome."

"Emily? What do you think of Abby and Connor?"

"As a couple?"

"Yes."

"In truth Jess, I believe they are both very much in love with each other."

"I see."

"I also have my suspicions that you have romantic feelings as well."

"For Connor?"

"No."

"Oh."

"I could be wrong," said Emily.

Jess was quiet. Then she asked, "Who do you think I fancy?"

Emily smiled. "Sometimes anger and even hate can be mistaken for their opposites. Later, I will give you a name if you still feel you need it."

Jess nodded. "Thank you."

Emily smiled, and left.

Jess put the comms in. No one talked to her. She realized that she wasn't hearing a mission, but the typical rounds they made. She listened to one channel and one co-worker at a time, to avoid confusion.

She listened to Connor first, and soon became bored with the anomaly research. She realized he had a fun side, but this scientific fanatic was a bit too much for her. She was simply bored listening to his mumblings.

She then switched, begrudgingly to Abby. She knew what Abby did, but the compassion she had for the creatures was surprising. How could anyone so caring deceive and betray Connor?

She listened as Connor and Abby met up for a break. At first, she thought they were acting, especially Abby, but by the end, it sounded normal and sincere. They generally cared for each other.

Finally, she turned to Becker's channel. As expected, he drilled his men mercilessly. He was rough, and strict. He shouted orders, criticized, and yelled. She was certain she had been right about him.

Then one of his men got hurt in hand to hand combat with another man. Becker was kind and even tender as the man was taken to medical. He was firm but gentle with the other man, and did not add blame to the guilt the man already felt. Becker sounded genuinely relieved to hear the wounded man would recover. He didn't punish the man who'd hurt the other, but assigned him to assist the wounded man when he eventually came back to work.

Jess had to admit that she was impressed. She felt a little tingle down her back, almost like she had felt this way before.

Then there was a mission. The substitute field coordinator made a couple mistakes, to which Becker commented that he missed Jess. At first, she believed this was deliberate, knowing she was on the channel.

Then the compliments became too sincere. They were all about her abilities as field coordinator and how she was so much better than the current one. They were echoed by the other team members, as well. The new field coordinator was soon replaced by Lester himself, but not until after there was an injury.

Connor was hurt, not badly, but Abby's concern was undeniable. Jess had to accept that she was wrong and Connor and Abby were in love. Becker showed a lot of concern for Connor. He carried him to the medics. He even held Connor's hand briefly and told him that he better be alright.

She wasn't sure how she felt concerning the captain. She was too confused. Had she been so completely wrong? After the mission, she continued to listen to him. She found herself enjoying the smooth tones of his voice. She even realized that she found it sexy.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four, Jess Who?

When Becker turned off his comm she was startled that she missed his voice. Then Jess heard it outside her door.

"May I come in?"

"Yes."

He walked in, still dressed in black. For the first time, she noticed just how fit he was.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Fine."

"Remember anything?"

"No, not yet."

"I'm sorry. I really am. It must be horrible, like being in the dark, and knowing there's a light switch but you can't find it."

She was caught off guard by his insight. "Yes, actually. It's just like that."

He smiled. "I still believe your memory will come back."

"I hope so."

"So do I, Jess, uh, I mean, Miss Parker."

She smiled.

Becker sighed. "We need to talk," he said. "I think we started off...badly."

"Did we?"

He chuckled. "Did we ever, Jess. I'm sorry. I was so worried, and...I guess, I didn't know how to express it. I didn't really want to. I am a soldier."

She grinned. "I guess you're taught to hold emotions in."

"Yeah. Anyway, I want to clear some things up."

"What kind of things?"

"You and me, and Connor and Abby."

"Oh. I've been thinking. After listening to you all today, I think, that maybe..." she sighed. "I think I was wrong about Connor, and Abby."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"And me and Abby?"

She smiled. "I think you are just friends. Are you?"

He smiled. "Yes. She knew that I was worried about you."

"Were you?"

"Very much, Jess,"

"Why?"

"You aren't supposed to be in danger. It's my job to protect you, and I failed. I don't...handle failure well."

Jess was quiet for a second. "I've read about the accident, the one where I lost my memory. You did save my life."

"But you aren't whole, at least not yet."

"No, but it wasn't your fault, and I'm sorry that you feel like it is."

Becker chuckled. "I always feel like it's my fault. That's what first made us...close."

"It is? How?"

"I shut myself off. I'm not the best communicator, Jess. I've learned not to let people in. Then I met you. You were persistent." He laughed.

Jess didn't. He could tell she didn't completely believe him. It could have been the fact that she didn't remember, so she didn't trust anything anyone told her. It still hurt.

Becker sighed. "Ah, Jess...You used to trust me."

She looked at him, her dislike for him shaken. "I did?" she asked. It was an honest question, with no skepticism or sarcasm.

"Yeah. You did."

"When? I mean, give me an example."

Becker sighed again. "I'm not supposed to force your memories, but since you've got it all wrong...We were trapped once, and unless you listened to what I told you to do, we wouldn't make it."

Jess frowned. "I...don't remember. When? How?"

"Jess, I really don't want to push your memory. It was a bad situation, OK? I knew something, how to get us out of it, and you listened to me, and you were able to do what was needed and got us out of there."

"Bad...you mean, we could have died?"

"We would have. You saved us."

Jess looked carefully at him for a twitch or some clue that he was lying. She was beginning to think that he wasn't.

"There was another time. You said Matt was acting strange. I told you to leave it alone. You didn't."

"And?" she asked.

He smiled. "You were right, and didn't even say, 'I told you so," he said.

She grinned. "I'm surprised."

He laughed. "Yeah, well, you knew you were right. I agreed. I told you that you were brilliant."

He looked at her, hoping she'd remember. She looked back with the same hollow, confused eyes. "I don't remember."

He nodded, and hung his head sadly. "Yeah. I wish you did."

She was beginning to doubt her assumptions about the captain. "I do too."

He raised his head, smiled, and dug in his pocket. "I also brought you something then. It's become a thing between us." He handed her a chocolate bar.

She took it. "Thank you."

"You like chocolate."

"Do I?'

At this Becker broke out laughing. "No, Jess, actually, you're in love with it. I swear you'd marry it if you could."

She looked into his smile. She liked it. She liked Captain Becker's smile a lot. "That sounds a little strange."

He laughed more. "I've never claimed that your love for chocolate is sane."

She laughed. She broke open the bar, and held the piece a moment. "What if I don't like it?"

"I guess you'll learn to like something else. I'll bring that to you instead."

She looked at him. He smiled gently, and she put the chocolate in her mouth.

A few seconds later she exclaimed, "This is brilliant! Oh, my god! Why didn't someone tell me I liked this stuff sooner?"

Becker laughed. "Now, that sounds like Jess Parker."

Jess walked into Connor's lab. She was eating chocolate. "Did you know that I have a weakness for chocolate?"

Connor smiled. "Yeah. Everyone knows."

She smiled. "Becker gave it to me."

Connor smiled bigger. "Did he?"

"Yes, he did. I think I was wrong about him."

"Yeah. He's not so bad."

"No, he isn't. He's even kind of...sweet. Connor, have I really misunderstood everything?"

He smiled gently. "Yes, you have. I love Abby and she loves me. You're our best mate, both of us adore you."

She nodded. "I guess. You just seem so different, you and Abby."

"We are. Sometimes it the differences that you love the most."

She stood quietly, thinking. "Why did Becker seem so strange when we met...when I woke up?"

Connor coughed. "I...uh...I don't think I should answer that."

"Please? I thought it meant he didn't like me, that he was nervous because he liked Abby. Connor, tell me the truth, please. What is it between me and Captain Becker?"

Jess hadn't slept well. Connor had told her things that she found difficult to believe. She was in love with Becker? Becker loved her back but was too stupid and scared to admit it? No, Connor must have it wrong, or he's joking with her, she thought.

"Jess?"

She twirled her chair around, and there stood Becker.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning, Captain."

He smiled. "Back to work at last."

"Yes," she said. "I think it might have been your fault."

He grinned. "It's not my fault you're the only competent field coordinator."

"The last one did make several mistakes," she said.

"Putting it mildly, Miss Parker. He could have killed a lot of people."

Jess nodded.

"I've been thinking. I think we should try to jog your memory."

"You didn't get the doctors all fired too, did you?" she asked.

He smiled, but didn't answer. "These are for you." He gave her three chocolate bars.

"Thank you. I remember now, I do adore chocolate."

"As long as..." he paused.

She looked at him. "What?"

He frowned. "I was hoping you'd remember something about chocolate."

"Like..."

"I hate to do this to you, but it's for your own good. Here, I brought one more bar. Do me a favor and eat it now."

She looked strangely at him, but she had decided to give Becker a chance. So, she put a piece of the new bar in her mouth.

"Yuck!" she cried, spitting it out.

"Yes! You hate orange chocolate!"

"I do!" She said, then she realized what it meant. Becker knew something personal about her. "Here, you can have this hideous stuff back."

"Sorry."

"You should be, that was awful."

He laughed and watched as she rid her mouth of the orange taste by eating the other three bars.

"I also brought you this," he said. He gave her an epi pen.

Jess eyes got wide. The doctors had told her about her allergy, even made sure she knew how to work an epi-pen.

"You know about my allergy?"

He laughed. "I carried you around the ARC trying to get you help."

"You did?" Yesterday, she would never have believed that. Today, though, she did.

"I got pretty mad at medical when I found out they had no adrenaline. They rushed a shipment in the next day." He chuckled, looking kind of smug.

"I don't remember," she said. She stomped her foot. "I don't remember!"

"It's OK, Jess."

"No, it isn't. I thought you were horrible. You aren't, are you?"

He laughed. "It depends on who you ask."

She started to cry. "I'm so sorry. You're nice really," she said. Then she got shivers down her back, like deja vu.

Becker pulled her out of the chair, and before she could say a word, she was in his arms. He whispered that everything would be alright, and he gently stroked her hair. In that instant she knew. She was in love with Captain Becker.

She just didn't remember it.

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five, Jess Who? The conclusion

A few hours later, Becker was driving Jess out to lunch.

"Tell me something else," she said.

"You like science fiction movies."

"I knew that. That's one of the things that got me confused. Connor likes them too, but Abby doesn't seem to care for them."

Becker smiled. "No, she doesn't. I don't either, but they do sometimes have good explosions."

Jess laughed. "Where are we?"

"It's a surprise. Now, stay put. I'll be right back."

Becker ran into the shop, and came back with bags of food. Jess didn't know what kind yet, but it smelled yummy.

"No peaking," he said when she tried to open the bags.

"I'm hungry!"

"Hold on, just another moment. We're almost there."

"Where?"

"All I'll say is that it's one of your favorite places to have lunch."

Jess sighed. They were at a park. Becker led her a ways inside, and they sat down on a bench.

"So?" she said. "I don't get it. What's so special about here?"

"Look across from us," he said.

She did. "Oh!" she cried.

They were seated directly across from a little glade with a row of pink and yellow flowering trees beside a copper fountain of a little girl holding a small bird.

"It's lovely," she whispered.

Becker chuckled. "I'm glad to hear you say that. You really like this place."

"I do," she said. "Becker, I really do!"

He laughed. She looked at him. For the first time, she felt like she was seeing the real Captain Becker, a sweet, kind, and caring person. Someone she could fall in love with. She was beginning to feel it, too.

"And...," he said, pulling out the food. "You like this too."

"Chinese?"

"Mm-hm, these dishes here, are your favorites, but you always seem to steal a lot of mine."

"What's your favorite?"

He didn't tell her, but held the dish out to her.

She popped it in her mouth. "Prawn crackers," she said. Again, she got that shivering deja vu feeling.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She had a strange look on her face.

"I remember."

"What?"

"Prawn crackers," she said. "Something about them. Something about you and me and eating Chinese."

He looked anxiously at her. "It's OK, Jess, don't force it. That's good, really good. We eat Chinese together."

"We do," she said. "Yes, we do. The memory is there, Becker. It's so close. It's a nice memory. It's you and me, we're in a car. I'm happy." She laughed. "I fell asleep on your shoulder."

Becker stopped eating and looked at her. He nearly cried. "That's right, Jess."

She smiled widely. "I remember!"

He smiled too.

"But there's something wrong. I mean, there's an unhappy part too."

Becker snorted. "That's an understatement."

That snapped her memory. "Oh, my gosh! The bomb! Becker, I diffused a bomb!" She jumped up and started dancing. "That's the trust thing! You told me how to disarm the bomb, I trusted you, and I did it!"

"You did. You saved my life that day."

She screamed, "Becker! I remember!" and then she flung her arms around him.

"Easy! You'll spill the crackers."

She laughed, and sat back down. "I remembered," she said.

"That's brilliant, Jess. It really is."

She looked at him, and smiled. "You made me remember, not Connor, not Abby, you."

Becker loved the look she was giving him. He'd missed it, that sweet, loving look, the one she had briefly been giving Connor. It had made him crazy. Now, however, the look was back where it belonged.

"Make me remember something else," she said.

"Like what?"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't know, Becker. I can't remember, dummy."

He laughed. "OK. Why did I tell you that you were brilliant?"

She thought. "I don't know. Give me a hint."

Becker ate the last of the prawn crackers. "Okay, but not much of a hint. You need to remember on your own, mostly."

"OK. Fine."

He thought a second, and said, "docks."

"Ducks?"

"No, Jess, docks, like ships. Actually, it was a barge, a huge one with lots of containers."

"OK. No. Nothing."

He laughed.

"It isn't funny! It's not fair, either. You remember, so why can't I?"

"Ask the creature that made you bump your head."

"You're mean. Not really." She felt deja vu. "There's that feeling again. Why do I get that weird feeling every time I say you're mean?"

"I'm nice, really," he said. "And lovely." He chuckled.

Jess stomped her feet excitedly, and thumped his shoulder.

"You have lovely hair!"

He looked at her.

"I said you were mean, and then I apologized, and then I embarrassed myself by saying you had lovely hair!"

"And you wanted to touch it."

"Yes! That's right, Becker!"

She started jumping around again.

He laughed. "Why?"

"What?"

"Why did you say those things?"

She stopped dancing, and got very quiet. She sadly walked back to the bench and sat down.

"It's OK, Jess. It will come to you."

"It already did, psyche! It was after the beetle bite, and you held me in the car, and I was delirious. Funny, that I can remember all of that now. I was a little out of it."

"A little," he said. Then he got very serious. "You had me scared."

She stopped smiling. "Did I?"

"Worried sick. You were dying."

"You saved me, Captain. You got me the epi pen."

"I couldn't let you die."

They stared at each other.

"Thank you," she said with a smile.

He smiled back. "You're welcome."

"Becker?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I touch your hair?"

Two days later, and Becker sat in Jess' living room. They were watching the second Star Wars movie.

"Where's the explosions?"

"Not so much in this one, mate, sorry," said Connor.

"Not even a big spaceship battle?"

"Not really," answered Connor.

"How do you people watch this?" asked Abby.

"Sh!" said Jess, engrossed.

"See, it's like her first time," whispered Connor.

Becker smiled at the girl beside him. She remembered more each day. She remembered how she'd figured out that Matt was in trouble at the docks.

She remembered how she had watched Becker at the school, and waited anxiously thinking he had died. She claimed that she didn't remember hitting his injured knee later on, when she helped him get dressed.

Becker was fairly sure she was fibbing.

When Han Solo was put in carbon, Jess cuddled into his side. Becker put his arm around her and sighed happily.

Connor and Abby smirked at each other.

After the movie, Connor and Abby went to their room, leaving Jess and Becker alone.

Becker was standing near the dvd player, looking for a good action film.

"I thought there were bears in that movie," said Jess.

"I think that's the next movie. Connor warned me about fighting teddy bears."

"Oh my gosh! The Ewoks, of the Forest of Endor! Becker, you did it again! You keep making me remember! I love you!"

She jumped into his arms so fast that he stumbled backwards.

"What did you say?"

She blushed. "I...uh, you know, it's a figure of speech."

"Right."

She smiled, but she was so embarrassed.

He smirked. "Too bad."

"Becker..."

Before she could say another word, he kissed her. It was gentle, but not shy. Jess returned the kiss, like she'd been dying of thirst and he was a tall, cool glass of water.

"Wow," she muttered.

He laughed. "Sorry, hope that was OK. I just couldn't resist anymore."

"You've been resisting?"

"Lord, have I!"

She giggled, and pressed her lips to his.

"I do love you," she said.

"I know."

"OK, so you aren't the most communicative person on the planet. I can handle that."

"Can you?"

"Yes, I can. That I remember."

"You're remembering a lot."

"I am. Thank you. Becker, thank you so much."

He smiled, and they kissed again, a long, passionate kiss.

"Jess?"

"Hmm?" she said, her head lying on his shoulder, as he held her mid-air.

"I love you."

She laughed. "You better be sure, because I promise you, I'm going to remember."

He smiled. "I'm sure. I love you."

She smiled, and returned her lips to his.

Abby and Connor were watching from their bedroom.

"Thank the Lord," whispered Connor.

Abby laughed softly. "I'm glad this week is over. It was too weird."

Connor smirked. "One we won't soon forget."

"Ugh, Connor."

"Sorry, forget I said anything."

"Connor, I'm going to hurt you.

The End


End file.
